Chilton Royality
by nathansbaby
Summary: this is my first story.. Rory and her brother move to hartford from florida.. trory
1. Chapter 1

**So i edited my story because some of the things that i had fixed did not fix like they were supposed to... thanks for the reviews.. If any one wants to help me write this story email me...**

****

**Chilton Royality**

Chapter 1

I wake up and feel like I am queen of the world. Do you want to know why? This is my first day at my new school. I am starting my junior year with my older brother Trey. My name is Lorelei Leigh Hayden, but everyone calls me Rory. My mom is Lorelei Gilmore or Hayden now that my father and she are married. My father is Christopher Hayden. My mom and he were high school sweet hearts.Sheended up gettingpregnant at the age sixteen. That baby was my brother Trey, my Protector. Then in my parents senior year she ended up pregnant again with me. She was so drugged up she decided that I should have her name. Dad was picking up Trey from the grandparents, well the Gilmore's anyway. Mom went into labor and by the time dad and Trey arrived I was in the world and mom had already named me.

We lived in Florida from the time I was one till three weeks ago. Mom and dad got scholarships to the University of Florida. Mom's parents supported their decision and came down every holiday to see us. Dad's parents came down every summer, one summer they even took us to France. At the end of last year mom and dad decided that they wanted us to graduate from the same place that they had. Now here we are in Hartford, Connecticut. I guess here our grandparents are really powerful in the society. Both sets of grandparents have more money than god, so growing up Trey and I got anything we wanted.

Now back to the story, so here I am getting ready for my first day at Chilton Academy. I've got on a uniform that looks like it came from a Britney Spears video since mom decided to shorten the skirt to mid thigh and my shirt was already too tight before she got a hold it. I decided to wear a red bra under the white dress shirt just to see how much mom will be proud of me. She and dad were the king and queen of Chilton and they want us to take over the same title as soon as we walk in the building.

I walk down the stairs to find my brother sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. The greatest drink in the world. "Hey big brother. You going to share some of that," I ask him.

"Sure but hurry up. Mom and dad are getting ready and dad said we are leaving in ten minutes whether or not you and mom are ready," Trey said getting up and getting me a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later mom and dad are walking into the kitchen. Mom walks over to the coffee pot and pours the drink in her travel mug. "Rory what the hell are you wearing," her dad asked as he noticed the red coming out from under her shirt.

" Honey she's not dressed as worse than i did at her age.Ok squirts lets get this show on the road." Dad and mom get into dad's Porsche, while Trey and I get into my brand new Escalade. We follow them all the way to the school, we park and all head towards the front of the school. Mom and I stare at the school.

"I don't remember it being so off with their heads," mom says. Dad laughs, "What is even worst we want our kids to graduate from here." We all walk in and head towards the head masters office. On the way there, Trey and I kept getting glances from the other students. Trey and I looked at each other. We arrived at the head masters office and dad told the secretary that we were here. She let us in his office.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to come back to Chilton. Mr. Hayden, Ms. Gilmore or should I say Mrs. Hayden. How have you been," the head master says.

"Head master Charleston you are still here," Dad asks.

"Of course, where else would I be. I have always wanted to see my old student's kids and how they have grown."

"Well head master this is our son Trey. He was the one I was pregnant with at sixteen and this is our daughter Lorelei, but we call her Rory. I had her right after graduation," mom tells the head master.

"Why hello. Your parents were much loved in this school. Now that we are all introduced, here is your schedule, locker number, home room number and a map of the school. Rory I heard you are a very accomplished writer."

"Yes sir, I have had article published in a couple of magazines and news papers."

"Well we have a very good journalism department here for the news paper, so if you want to you can join. Trey the football team is having tryouts after school and Rory so is the cheerleading squad since we don't have a gymnastic team. You two may go on to your classes. If you two need anything just let me know."

Trey and I said goodbye to the head master and our parents. We walked out of the office and into the hallway. "So I will see you at lunch and after school correct. I think I might do that cheerleading thing since I was really good at gymnastics," I tell trey.

"Yea see you at lunch. I am going to try out for the football team, so I will see you then." Trey and I went our separate ways. I started towards my locker, when I saw a group of students all huddled together talking.

"So I hear we have some new kids starting today. I hope the guy is hot. I always love the newbie's. They are so fresh."

"Eww Mads you want to bang your cousin," I say. The group turns around and looks at me. Madeline runs over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for.. i don't think Stars Hollow will be involved unless i have someone going on a road trip... thanks to my new beta for the help and also to meg.. meg email me when you read this...**

Chapter 2

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Madeline asks me.

"Parents decided to move back. Said they wanted Trey and I to graduate from the same place they did. So here I am. Trey is looking for his locker. He said he will see me at lunch, so you can see him then. Now are you going to introduce me to your friends or am I going to have to do this my self?"

"Oh, right," Madeline replied sheepishly "Guys this is my cousin Rory. Rory these are my friends Paris, Finn, Colin, Louise, Logan, Summer and that is Tristan."

"Hey everyone. What's going on?" I ask.

"Not much. Just wondering how you and Mads are cousins." Paris asks.

"Oh, my dad and Mads' dad are brothers."

"So Rory what do you like to do?" Louise asks.

"Well I am a journalist, I have had a few things published in magazines and newspapers and I am a gymnast, but since there is no gymnastic team at Chilton I am going to try out for the cheerleading squad."

"You're a cheerleader? Damn you sure don't look like one!" Colin exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him, the closest he has come to a cheerleader is in those porno videos he watches." Louise says to her.

"Yeah if you need help with anything for the tryouts just let us know, we would be sure to help. I am also the editor for the paper so we can talk at lunch or during your free period about it." Paris says.

"Why don't you guys leave her alone, it's her first day, she might want to spend time with her cousin before she gets even more corrupted than she probably already is." Tristan says to the group.

"Thanks… Tristan is it? Mads, why don't you show me where my locker and homeroom are? Then we can go find Trey and I can tell him about how you wanted to bang him." Rory teased her with a grin.

"Ror, I was joking. I didn't know at the time I was talking about my cousin. Please don't tell him, you know how he is. I will never hear the end of it." Madeline practically begged.

"I'll think about it. Now come on. I also need to find some coffee. I have only had one cup this morning and if I don't have at least five more before homeroom god only knows if I will make it to lunch. Bye, nice meeting you guys!" Rory waves as she walks away with Madeline.

"So let me see the stuff headmaster Charleston gave you." Madeline asks and Rory hands her the papers.

"Well we have the same homeroom and all your classes are with someone from the group, mostly Paris, Tristan or I. the whole group has gym right after lunch, it is like a practice. So we can show you some cheers then. Now let's go find your locker, then your brother, then we will go get the elixir of life as you call it." Rory and Madeline walk to Rory's locker, and once she's put her things away and gotten the necessary materials for first period they start walking towards where all the seniors are. They spot Trey in the middle of a group of girls and guys.

"How about we embarrass him a little? You know he hates people knowing his middle name." Rory says to Madeline.

"Now I know why people think I corrupted you. We so think alike. On the count of three." The two girls look at each other and hold up their fingers. One, two, three.

"Trey Allen Hayden get your ass over here now!" They both screamed.

The group of seniors stopped talking and looked at the two girls.

"You do know that I hate you both now right," Trey says to the two girls as he walks from the middle of the group.

"Nope. You love us!" the two girls say.

"Hey Mads. How you been. Missed you this summer in Florida. It wasn't the same."

"I know you missed Rory and I pranking you all summer right? Come on lets go, I know that you and Rory are going through coffee withdrawal right now. It's in the cafeteria so we might see the guys again Ror. We always go there before homeroom starts." The trio made their way towards the cafeteria. When they get there Trey and Rory head towards the line for the coffee while Madeline walks over to the table where the other teens are.

"So, Tristan how do you like my cousin? I saw you staring at her since I introduced you guys." Madeline comments with a grin.

"She's hot, but I don't know why you want to know my opinion."

"Because she is the one you talked to online last summer while I was in the shower."

"That's her? Damn! Who knew she had that body to go with those brains."

"Are we talking about me?" Rory asks as she and Trey walk up to the table.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So i know I haven't updated in a while.. I have had alot of family problems going on for the last month.. if you want to give me ideas for the next chapter leave it in your review... If you want to help me write this story, also leave it in a review..**

Chapter 3

"No we were talking about a freshman that I am thinking about bring to Madeline's party this weekend," Tristan says covering up for what was said before.

"Sure, so we are partying this weekend!" Rory exclaims to Madeline.

"Of course why wouldn't we be? Everyone this is Trey, Rory's brother. Trey this is Tristan, Summer, Paris, Finn, Logan, Colin and Louise."

"Hey. Oh, Ror I will see you at lunch. My homeroom is on the other side of the building. Hey Mads, I missed you cuz', even after all those pranks you guys pulled." Trey said with a wink. "Bye everyone."

"Bye." The group said in unison.

"Before we go to homeroom I need to get another coffee," Rory says.

"You just had three!" Tristan said in surprise "You're not done yet?"

"Never deny a Gilmore-Girl coffee," Rory says to him with a wink as she walks back to the lunch line to get another cup.

The rest of the day before lunch goes a bit like this:

First Block- History-Madeline, Tristan, Paris

Second Block- Math-Paris

Third Block-Science- Tristan

Fourth Block- Black and white Photography-Tristan, Trey

Then came lunch, everyone in the group had that. Rory and Trey walk in and head towards the lunch line to get their coffee. Then they walk over to the table where the rest of the group was located.

"So I officially think that this school needs to shorten the day. I mean four blocks then lunch then two more and they make gym mandatory. How stupid is that?" Rory asked as she sat down at the table.

"Aren't you in cheerleading? And you don't like gym…huh." Tristan teases.

"Too much exercise will kill a Gilmore Girl." Rory says pointedly.

"Why do you keep saying something about Gilmore Girls?" Paris asks.

"Mom's maiden name. We have a rule book and everything," Rory reveals proudly.

"Don't I know it? Every time I did something "not Gilmore" in Florida I got yelled at saying I went against the Gilmore Code," Trey said.

"What does this Gilmore Girl handbook entail?" Tristan asks, suddenly interested.

"Oh I know some of these. Number one: Never Deny a Gilmore Girl Coffee-" Madeline starts.

"Number two: Never under any circumstances get involved in an activity that involves any kind of exercise-" Rory continues.

"Unless it is cheerleading or sex," Madeline finished pointedly.

"Please tell me you are kidding about the sex thing," Paris says disgustedly.

"Oh she's not. When Rory and I started high school, our parents gave us a sex talk that entails and I quote, "If you are thinking about having sex, ask your mother or I and we will by you condoms and put you on the pill in your sister's case. If you do have sex, make sure you use protection. If you do end up pregnant or end up getting, someone pregnant tell us as soon as possible and we will help you. If you are going to have sex in the house make sure your mother and I are not home," Trey informs them.

"Your parents don't care if you guys have sex?" Colin asks, surprised.

"Hell no. Our mom told Mads and I that if we decide to have sex she wants to know who with and all the details on how it came to be, no details of the actual intercourse, of course." Rory says.

"I remember when I told her last summer that I had sex with Logan and how he had made it so romantic. She cried. Then asked me if we were safe and then if I was in love because I had a look on my face. When I came home that summer, I told Logan that I loved him," Madeline told the group, with a far away look in her eyes.

"Aw Logan getting all girly on us," Tristan smirked.

"Ha-ha. Guys we have to go. Gym starts in like three minutes," Logan informed his friends, hoping to get out of some excessive teasing.

The gang says goodbye to Trey and they head towards the gym.

The girls go into their locker room while the guys go into theirs. The guys go out into the gym and wait for the girls to be done, and then the girls walk out.

Tristan is staring at Rory and suddenly says, "Damn Rory's got back."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. thanks to my beta for writing this chapter for me.. if anyone wants to be a co-writer or another beta for me let me know...**_

_**The gang says goodbye to Trey and they head towards the gym.**_

_**The girls go into their locker room while the guys go into theirs. The guys go out into the gym and wait for the girls to be done, and then the girls walk out.**_

_**Tristan is staring at Rory and suddenly says, "Damn Rory's got back."**_

Rory turns to look at Tristan, shocked that he had actually said that out loud, emphasis on the "loud" part. It seemed that he was pretty shocked too, if his looking away hurriedly was any indication.

"You're not so bad yourself," Rory replied with a wink as she left to sit with Madeline and the girls.

Tristan smirked. He liked Rory's attitude and from what he remembered from that brief conversation, the feisty beauty had the brains to back it up as well.

/Flashback/

_Ding _

_Tristan heard a weird noise coming from Madeline's computer as he waited for her to come out of the shower. 'Five minutes my ass' he thought sarcastically. _

_Ding_

_There it was again. Going over to the computer, he noticed that someone was IM-ing his friend. Out of curiosity he opened the window to see who it was. _

_Coffee-Freak1988: Hey_

_Coffee-Freak1988: Hellooo. Mads, you there? _

_Coffee-Freak1988: Ok I guess I'll have to wait till later to tell you but I have some potentially fantastic news!_

_Mad-Maddie2005: Hi. Madeline's in the shower right now. I think she'll be out in a few minutes if you want to wait?_

_Coffee-Freak1988: Oh hi. Is this Logan?_

_Mad-Maddie2005: No, I'm just a friend of Madeline's. _

_Coffee-Freak1988: If you're not Logan then what the hell are you doing in her room while she's taking a shower? _

_Tristan was a little taken aback by the persons demanding question._

_Mad-Maddie2005: Why does it matter? We're just going out a little later if you must know and I'm waiting for Madeline to get ready,_

_Coffee-Freak1988: If matters because Madeline has a boyfriend, who she is totally in love with by the way. _

_Mad-Maddie2005: Well how do you know I'm a not just one of her girlfriends?_

_Coffee-Freak1988: You don't sound like a girl. _

_Mad-Maddie2005: I don't? _

_Coffee-Freak1988: Nope. You have that distinct guy air. _

_Mad-Maddie2005: Are you serious?_

_Coffee-Freak1988: Believe me, I'm an expert at these things._

_Mad-Maddie2005: If you say so…_

/End Flashback/

And so they had talked, and talked, and talked. Well, mostly argued. They argued about who was smarter, and who Madeline liked better, and just bickered about pointless things. That is until Madeline finally came out of her hour-long shower and informed Tristan they had to leave.

When Tristan had asked Madeline who "_Coffee-Freak1988_" was, Madeline had simply smiled and told him he didn't want to know. However, after meeting the lovely Miss Gilmore… Hayden… whatever, he was more obsessed than he had been throughout the summer.

With a grin of determination, Tristan decided that no matter what, he would have her. He didn't want her to be his girlfriend or anything. He WAS Tristan DuGrey after all; he had a reputation to uphold. No, he simply wanted to get her out of his system, maybe sleep with her a few times and he would surely forget about her.

After a summer of obsessing about her, it would definitely feel good to finally get her out of his system.

So it was on. It shouldn't be hard though; no one could resist the infamous charms of Tristan DuGrey, not even Rory.


	5. authors note

**Authors note**

Sorry I have not updated in a while. This year has been horrible so it took some time to get my brain back in the writing mood.

I am writing a chapter as we speak but I need a beta. If anyone wants to be it leave me a message.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here it is.. the chapter that everyone was wanting.. thank you Bianca for betaing it for me.. you are amazing**

Chapter 5

_Aww, gym class. How I loath all the physical movement_. Rory thought as the group sat in the bleachers waiting to find out what they were assigned for the day.

"Since there is a game tonight, I want to go over some plays to get ready for the game. Everyone else can do what they please. Guys, meet me out on the field in five," the coach said.

"I guess we'll see you guys later," Madeline said to the guys. "I want the cheerleaders out on the track now. We need to show our new cheerleader the routine so she will be ready for tonight." Turning to Rory she went on

"I am so excited. We will rock with you on our team, I mean even more than we do now."

---

The squad moved out onto their patch of the track.

"Okay," said Madeline, "let's warm up. Then we'll show Rory why we became the number one team in the nation."

All the girls started stretching while Rory did a high kick down to a split, stretching all the way down to the floor. Not to be outdone, Madeline did one too, grinning at her cousin and the move they perfect a couple of summer's ago.

"I forgot you and I took gymnastics together when we were younger. At least I know one person who can stay up with me," Rory stated.

"I know. There is no competition on this squad. I mean they're all good. But no one can do all the aerials like I can," Madeline replies.

"Come on; want to show off a little?"

Madeline smirked at her cousin,

"You bet. Since you're new, you can tell the rest of the squad."

Rory took her place in front of the squad, clearing her throat. The other girls looked up at her, confused about what was going on.

"Okay girls," Rory began, "we will have to put off the rehearsal for a minute. Madeline and I want to have a little competition. If we end up winning you guys will take gymnastic lessons with Madeline and I every Sunday morning. And if any one of you win, we will let you guys pick. So how about it girls?" She asked, with Madeline, Paris, Louise and Summer standing in solidarity next to her.

"We're in," Louise whispered, "we've been taking gymnastics since we were five. If one of us wins we will go along with what you guys said. The rest of the squad needs to catch up on their skills."

"Let the competition begin. Who wants to start with a floor exercise?" Madeline says. One of the underclassmen took the bait, starting with a back hand spring, into a round off.

"Way to easy girls. Who's next," Rory says.

Each girl on the squad went through the best moves, trying their hardest to win the competition. They didn't like this new girl coming in and trying to usurp them in their own game, no matter who's damn cousin she was. Finally, Madeline and Rory were the last two.

What none of the girls had realized though was that the football team had long since finished their practice and were now watching the competition.

"Mads, why don't you go first. We'll leave the best for last," Rory said smirking.

"I know you are better than me but do you have to rub it in cuz?" Madeline asked ruefully. Rory just smirked at her.

Madeline took a deep breath and started with a round off, into a hand spring, back handspring, double back to end with a flourish in a double twist. The other girls were awe struck.

"See girls?" She said, breathing deeply from her exertion, "this is why you need practice." Madeline turned around and notices the football team staring at them. "Rory," She whispered, "the boys are watching us. Do you want me to invite them over so they don't have to gawk at a distance?"

"Mads," Her cousin admonished, "of course I just love showing off."

"Hey boys having fun over there gawking?"

"Yes!" One called back, getting high fives from his giggling team mates.

Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you come over and help us pick which girl was better? Plus Rory is getting ready to do hers."

The team sauntered over and stood next to the girls.

"I'm going to need a volunteer. My routine I had at my old school involved a guy, so which one of you lucky guys is going to help me out?" Rory asked, giving the boys her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Not me. I have seen that routine and it's not appropriate for a brother to be involved in," Trey states.

"I will," Tristan says while he takes his jersey and padding off, leaving him only in his pants.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself in for cowboy," Rory said taking him by the arm and pulling him into the center of the crowd. "Hey Mads put the CD player on track three." Madeline puts the cd on and Nickelback's _Animals_ starts playing.

Rory stood with her back to Tristan. She lifted her leg up so that it was parallel with her body and turned around to face him, resting her leg on his shoulder. She heard the football team draw in their breath and she grinned to herself.

She leaned back and her arms hit the floor so she could continue into a back handspring. She did a handspring then a full-in back out. Returning to Tristan she wrapped one leg around his waist and placed his hand on it, getting him to lift her other leg up so it wrapped around his waist as well. She leaned back again so her arms met the floor. She then lifted herself back up and Tristan put his arms around her back

Rory though she would be able to get down, but he had moved his hand to behind her neck, pulling her closer to him. He leaned towards her, his lips almost grazing hers. Gasps rang out across the field and Madeline smirked, she'd known this would happen all along, sooner rather than later. Trey looked away in disgust, the last thing he needed to see was his sister making out with his friend.

Rory smirked and surprised everyone by not pulling away but pulling him in even more as she tightened her grip on his waist. Tristan pulls away smirking.

"Well then, was that part of your original routine?" Tristan asked. "Cause if I'd known that I would've volunteered last week"

"No but I think I should get down now. The coaches are coming this way I wouldn't want them to find their star player in a compromising position in front of the whole gym class." Tristan helped Rory down.

"What is going on over here?" the coach asked.

"We were having a competition and Rory just won so we can go in and change now," Madeline replied innocently while all the students take off running towards the school.

"Teenagers," the coach grumbled, laughing under his breath as he walked back to the school.

---

After everyone changed, they met back in the gym.

"I so can not make it the rest of the day," Rory complained.

"There is only two blocks left," Trey said.

"I know but I have to learn the routine for tonight and I have to make sure to look hot for tonight. So who's up for blowing this Popsicle stand and going to Trey and I's house until we have to leave for the game?" Rory asked.

"I am. I have been ready to leave since I got here this morning," Paris replied eagerly. Everyone else agreed.

They sauntered out to the parking lot.

"Okay, question who brought a car today?" Madeline asked.

Tristan, trey and Louise raise their hands. "Trey and I brought the Escalade," Rory said.

"I brought my Porsche Carrera GT," Louise added.

"I have my Ferrari Enzo. But I have stop by my house and pick up my bag for tonight. So if you want to give me directions I will meet you there," Tristan told the group unlocking his car.

"I'll go with you. Wouldn't want you to get lost or anything," Rory says smirking. "Louise, you can follow Trey."

"Liar, you just want to drive his car," Madeline says smirking at Rory who shrugged.

"What? It's a nice car. Tristan can I drive please? I promise no accidents," she begged, turning on her puppy dog eyes, and clasping her hands like she was praying.

"Sure, just be careful," he told her, surrendering the keys and walking to the passenger side.

"Baby you are in for the ride of your life." Rory warned, getting in and starting the car speeding out of the parking lot.


End file.
